Les choix du coeur
by guarracia
Summary: Un dilemme turlupinait la blanche dont le cœur balançait entre le blondinet et le vert , son choix changera tout dans la vie d'un homme qui se verra confronté à une nouvelle situation ... Yaoi / Lemon ! Couple ( Mirajane X Laxus ) et ( Freed X Bickslow) Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... ils sont à Hiro mashima.
1. Grand dilemme Luxus ou Fried ?

À la guilde Fairy Tail, la charmante serveuse aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus servait les mages comme à son habitude avec son magnifique sourire. Au moment de sa pause, elle se décida d'aller essuyer les verres question de s'occuper un peu et ne plus réfléchir au terrible dilemme auquel elle est confrontée ... Perdue dans ses pensées, Lucy lui adressa la parle ce qui la fit sursauter

Lucy : Mira tu vas bien?  
Mirajane: ça peut aller ...  
Lucy : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Mirajane: *soupir* mon cœur est partagé entre Luxus et Fried ...  
Lucy : Tu dois certainement préférer l'un par rapport à l'autre ...  
Mirajane : Là est justement la question, j'aime les deux ...  
Lucy : Alors là ma fille t'as un grand problème  
Mirajane: Je le sais Lucy et franchement ça ne m'aide pas *regard triste*  
Lucy : Allez ne t'inquiète pas *lui souris* on trouvera forcément une solution *clin d'œil*  
Mirajane : Je l'espère ...

Tout à coup un cri se fait entendre dans toute la guilde, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses au nom de Natsu tout content annonçait la bonne nouvelle :

Natsu : Les Voilà enfin l'unité Raijin et Luxus, je sens que je vais m'amuser *sourire carnassier*  
G : Calme-toi l'allumette...  
Natsu: Tu me cherches le glaçon ?  
G: parceque tu t'es perdu peut être cervelle cramé ?  
Natsu : Répète un peu l'exhibitionniste  
G: Je vais me gêner *regard noir*

Une bagarre s'annonçait quand Lucy intervint

Lucy : Ça suffit Grey et toi aussi Natsu, ce n'est pas le moment puis leurs retour mérite une fête et non une dispute, pas vrai Mira?  
Mirajane *sursaute en entendant son prénom* qui y'a t'il ?  
Natsu : Tu vas bien Mira?  
Mirajane: Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ...  
Grey : Tout de même t'es bizarre  
Lucy : *lui tape la tête* c'est comme ça comment tu parles aux filles toi ?  
Grey : Désolé je ne voulais pas la vexer  
Lucy : Plus maladroit que toi tu meurs

Mirajane les ignorant n'avait des yeux que pour les nouveaux arrivés. Un beau blond vit la jeune demoiselle les yeux rivés sur leurs groupe alla lui parler.

L : Coucou Mira ça va ?  
Mirajane : *sursauta au son de sa voix* Salut Luxus, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi *toute rouge*  
Luxus : Mais si au contraire *lui souris*  
Mirajane : *lui rends son sourire timidement* tu ne devrais pas ...  
Luxus : Moi je pense que si * toujours sourire aux lèvres*

Les autres qui n'ont rien perdu de la scène semblaient séduits sauf Natsu qui se décida de rompre le charme en hurlant comme à son habitude.

Natsu : Alors Luxus prêt à m'affronter ?

Un mage ténébreux aux cheveux verts qui vit Natsu entrain de râler devant son chef décida de réagir

F : Hey toi le cracheur de feu, éloigne-toi de Luxus ou tu auras affaire à moi *d'un air sérieux*  
Natsu : Toi Fried reste en dehors de ça c'est entre moi et Luxus  
Fried : Va jouer ailleurs et fais nous plaisir tais toi

Natsu allait répliquer quand Grey le tira par son écharpe

Grey : Suis-moi  
Natsu : Qu'est ce qui te prends le congélo ?  
Grey : T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?  
Natsu : Hein ?  
Grey : c'est bon g compris ...t'es un cas désespéré  
Natsu : Répète un peu et je t'en colle une

Laissant les deux se quereller comme il est de coutume, Fried se dirigea près de Luxus puis salua Mirajane en lui faisant un très beau sourire, la blanche prise au dépourvu lui rendit son sourire rouge pivoine qui n'a fait que l'embellir encore plus. Pour cacher son embarras, elle prit les devant pour lancer une nouvelle conversation.

Mirajane : Comment ça s'est passé votre mission ?  
Luxus : Comme d'habitude... Trop facile ... On s'est ennuyé *souris*  
Fried : Elle était bien mais être là c'est encore mieux  
Mirajane : *rougis*  
Lucy : *voyant l'embarras de son amie décida d'intervenir* t'as raison Fried et d'autant plus qu'on est tous réunis  
Fried : T'as raison Lucy *lui souris mais au fond il attendait une réponse de la blanche*  
Lucy : Et si on fêtait votre retour ce soir ?  
Luxus : Excellente idée blondinette *air moqueur*  
Lucy : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça *gonfle les joues mine boudeuse*

Luxus éclata de rire imité par Fried et Mirajane. Cette ambiance joviale ne put qu'attirer une certaine brune qui paraissait s'ennuyer et qui portait pour nom Erza.

Erza : Mais on s'amuse ici *taquine*  
Mirajane : C'est Lucy elle a fait une drôle de tête  
Lucy : Elle a quoi ma tête ?  
Erza : *sourit à son tour* je vois. Mira puis-je avoir un fraisier ?  
Mirajane : Bien sûr *la sers*  
Erza : Merci *puis se tourne vers Luxus * contente de te revoir après cette longue absence *dit elle par politesse*  
Luxus : Moi aussi Erza *puis lança un regard charmeur envers Mirajane ayant pour but de la faire craquer ce qui se produisit vus que les joues de la jeune femmes rosirent suite à cet effet * vue qu'il y'aura une fête ce soir que penses tu d'être ma cavalière ?

E : Alors toi aussi tu veux Mirajane ?  
Luxus : Ça te dérange peut être ? Puis qui d'autres flash sur elle Evergreen ?  
Evergreen: Bah Fried tiens...  
Luxus; Fried? *surprise*  
Fried : *rougis*  
Mirajane: Il faut avouer que depuis quelques jours, je n'arrête pas de penser à vous deux...  
Luxus et Fried : Vraiment * crient ils en même temps*  
Mirajane : *gênée * oui et j'en ai même parlé à Lucy ...  
Luxus : Donc si j'ai bien compris nos sentiments pour toi sont les mêmes que t'as pour nous.  
Mirajane : *baissa la tête et toute rouge finis par marmonner* oui

Luxus et Fried furent ravie de cette réponse

Lucy : Le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas qui choisir...  
Luxus : Moi personnellement, pour le moment sa réponse me suffit...  
Fried : De même pour moi  
Mirajane : Ce qui veut dire ?  
Luxus : Bah au pire tu sors avec nous deux, on essaiera de te conquérir honnêtement, et que le meilleur gagne ton cœur en sa totalité.  
Fried : Et je ferai tout pour l'avoir  
Mirajane : *surprise de cette réponse resta bouche bée finit par acquiescer à son tour *

Après cette décision collective, le groupe avec Erza, Lucy, Grey et Natsu se mirent d'accord pour l'heure de la fête puis partirent se changer sauf Mirajane qui devait tout organiser avec l'aide de sa petite sœur Lissana pour que tout soit parfait le soir venu.

( Suite chapitre 2)


	2. La soirée dansante

Le soir venu, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde dansait, riait et s'amusait. La jeune blanche en revanche prise entre Luxus et Fried se sentait un peu gênée, il faut avouer aussi que la situation reste plus qu'embarrassante... Les deux jeunes hommes étaient attentionnés, gentils, drôles et prévenants. Elle ne cessait de se demander pour qui la balance penchera ? quand elle fût tiré de sa rêvasserie par la voix de Lucy .

Lucy : Ça va Mira ?  
Mirajane : Oui pourquoi tu demandes ça ? * rouge tomate*  
Lucy : Tu sembles perdue ...  
Mirajane : Normal, ils sont tous les deux aussi adorable l'un que l'autre ...  
Lucy : Je vois ...  
Mirajane : Je me perds là ...  
Lucy : Calme toi ma jolie. Déjà , ils ont dit qu'ils se battraient pour te convaincre alors maintenant que le meilleure gagne...  
Mirajane : Mais l'autre aura le cœur brisé par ma faute ... Quel amer victoire !  
Lucy : Tout va s'arranger et tu verras *lui souris*  
Mirajane : Je l'espère *faux sourire *

Leurs conversations fussent interrompues par l'intervention des garçons.

Luxus : Alors Mira ? On nous fausse compagnie?  
Mirajane : Désolée ce n'était pas mon intention *confuse*  
Fried : Ce n'est pas grave mais c'est rai que dans ce laps de temps, tu nous a énormément manqué...  
Mirajane* rougis violemment et ne sut quoi répondre*

Cette réaction ne put ke faire rire les garçons qui la trouvèrent mignonne par la même occasion

Mirajane : Ce n'est pas drôle *gonflant les joues, mine boudeuse*  
Luxus : Mais si ma belle *disant ça, il l'a tira contre lui et déposa des doux baisers sur ses joues*  
Mirajane : * ses joues se dégonflèrent instinctivement puis prirent une couleur pourpre preuve de sa gène*  
Luxus : T'es encore plus belle qu'avant *sourire charmeur*  
Mirajane : Merci luxus *toujours aussi rouge*  
Luxus : Ça te dirait de danser avec moi ?  
Mirajane : Avec plaisir ...  
Fried : Mais la prochaine danse c'est pour moi *clin d'œil*  
Mirajane : Ça me va *lui sourit puis pris le bras de Luxus et se dirigèrent ers la piste de danse où elle dansa contre lui, heureuse d'être dans ses bras*

Fried qui ne manqua pas de voir la scène, sentit son cœur se serrer et s'apprêtait de quitter la guilde mais fut arrêté par Bixlow.

Bixlow : Reste stp ne pars pas...  
Fried : Je ne peux plus en supporter d'avantage, j'ai cru avoir une chance avec elle ou lui, mais les deux ne veulent pas de moi et je ne leur en veux pas.  
Bixlow : disons que les deux tiennent à toi mais qu'ils ne te voient pas comme toi tu les vois  
Fried : Ça ne m'aide pas  
Bixlow : Désolé et sache que je te comprends..  
Fried : vraiment ?  
Bixlow : Car moi même y'a une personne que j'aime et qui m'ignore mais je ne peux la blâmer vu que son cœur est ailleurs ... *dit il sur un ton évasif*  
Fried : Oh je suis désolé...  
Bixlow : Faut pas l'être mais j'ai appris à accepter la situation car au fond quand on aime quelqu'un , ce qui compte c'est son bonheur...  
Fried : *Regarde Mira et Luxus danser et se dit ke son ami avait raison pas la peine d'empoisonner leur bonheur et se décida de se retirer, la mort dans l'âme * t'as raison Bixlow...  
Bixlow : *sourit à son ami et lui pris le bras *vient avec moi et tu verras on va bien s'amuser  
Fried : D'accord si tu le dis...

Au même moment la danse se termina et une nouvelle aller commencer , Mirajane et Luxus se rendirent près du duo.

Mirajane : Coucou Fried et bonsoir Bixlow *lui sourit*  
Bixlow : Bonsoir charmante demoiselle  
Luxus : Ne me dis pas Que tu dragues Mira ?  
Bixlow :oh non , certes elle est belle mais moi je préfère les hommes ...*un peu gêné*  
Luxus : C'est bon à savoir *rit*  
Fried : Bonsoir Mirajane  
Mirajane :*lui sourit* alors on se la fait cette danse comme promis ?  
Luxus : *malgré son pincement au cœur se résigna à ne rien dire *  
Fried : Mirajane c'est avec joie que je voudrai danser avec toi mais en te voyant avec Luxus tout à l'heure , j'ai compris quel merveilleux couple vous faites ...  
Mirajane : Oh *surprise*  
Luxus *se sentait revivre*  
Fried : Au faite le mieux serait que je me retire pour pas entacher votre bonheur  
Mirajane : Mais Fried...  
Luxus : Arrête Mira, si c'est sa décision , il nous faudrait la respecter, Même si c'est dur ...  
Mirajane : Mais...  
Lucy : Pas de mais , ils ont raison puis comme ça tu vivra plus dans le tourment de ce dilemme ...  
Mirajane : Oui t'as raison mais ça fait mal surtout pour lui  
Fried : Mirajane ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et tout ira pour le mieux  
Luxus : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii enfin ma démone ne sera qu'à moi *tout content*  
Mirajane : Luxus arrête *gênée*  
Luxus : Sûrement pas et ne compte pas sur moi pour ça * disons ça, il monta sur une table et cria* :MES dames et Messieurs MIRA ET MOI SOMMES OFFICIELLEMENT EN COUPLE !  
Mirajane : *toute rouge*

Toute la guilde se mit à féliciter le nouveau couple leurs souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde quand à Fried il les regardait ensemble certes heureux pour eux mais triste pour lui mais fut réconforter Bixlow Qui saisis cette occasion pour se rapprocher de celui qu'il aime discrètement...

Bixlow : Viens avec moi , je vais t'aider à aller mieux *lui sourit tendrement*  
Fried : d'accord si tu veux *sans enthousiasme*

Pendant ce temps Mirajane et Luxus savouraient leurs bonheur... 

(Suite chapitre 3)


	3. Révélation

La fête battait son plein, et la guilde était comme d'habitude dans un état d'effervescence, tout le monde riait, buvait, chantait et même dans certains coins de la guilde on pouvait distinguait des bagarres qui devenait un rituel dans cette bâtisse. Mirajane avec Luxus la main dans la main, entremêlaient leurs doigts, se regardant dans les yeux, sourire de plénitude sur leurs lèvres .ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre ni pour communiquer, ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble. Ne se préoccupant pas de tout ce grabuge, ils étaient pour ainsi dire dans leur monde. Pendant ce temps, Fried en compagnie de Bixlow le suivit pour être loin de la source de la douleur qui lui déchirait sa poitrine, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire le brun qui se faisait une joie d'avoir enfin pour lui le vert qui chavirer son cœur depuis des années. Marchant dans la rue jusqu'à chez lui, le mage de la possession, poussa son amie à rentrer chez lui certes c'est modeste, mais bien arrangé et l'invita à boire quelque chose ...

Bixlow : Tu vas bien Fried ?  
Fried : Pas vraiment ? *air triste*  
Bixlow : je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, d'oublier Mira ...

Il fût coupé court part le vert

Fried : Y'a pas que Mira, il y'a Luxus aussi ... j'aimais les deux et j'ai perdu les deux ...  
Bixlow : * eut une lueur dans les yeux qui lui donna espoir* Alors t'as un penchant pour les hommes aussi ?  
Fried : Oui ... Mais maintenant c'est foutu *les larmes aux yeux*

Bixlow s'approcha du vert et le pris dans ses bras, sans dire un mot, au début se geste étonna le mage des runes mais ne dis rien et se laissa aller à ce moment de tendresse, dans les bras de son ami qui lui caressa les cheveux dans geste affectueux qui ne troubla point notre mage ténébreux. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment puis le mage de la possession prit en main le doux visage de Fried entre ses mains et y déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Le vert fut surpris mais répondit à ce baiser dont il avait besoin, il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son compagnon qui commençait à se montrer de plus en plus exigent plus, forçant les lèvres de son amant , il jouait maintenant librement avec sa langue , produisant ainsi un baiser langoureux .N'y tenant plus , il prit le vert sur son épaule et le conduisit à la chambre estimant qu'il méritait plus de confort et de douceur pour séduire son ami qui maintenant avait le feu aux joues ,gêné par le revirement de la situation, l'étala doucement sur le lit puis commença à le regarder les yeux brillants de désir .

Bixlow : *regarde dans les yeux de Fried* pardonne moi mais ça fait si longtemps que je refoule mes sentiments, qu'aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à les contrôler...  
Fried : comment ça ? Tes sentiments ? *hébété*  
Bixlow : *déçu* tu n'as jamais remarqué que je t'aimais *sa voix se tut gêné*  
Fried : *s'accouda et passant ses mains doucement sur sa douce chevelure verte , regarda le visage de son ami attristé* Désolé Bixrow, j'étais tellement focalisé sur autre chose que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention...  
Bixlow : pas grave ... quelque part je m'y attendais ...  
Fried : encore une fois désolé...*baissa la tête*  
Bixlow : *voyant la tête de son ami il comprit qu'il était sincère, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, tellement il le trouvait fascinant en ce moment. Fried répondit au baiser et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant.

Le brun fut ravi de cette réponse pour le moins inattendu, il commença à le déshabiller doucement admirant au passage son corps nu, , il entreprit de le caresser et de le lécher pour le goûter comme il l'a tant rêver, puis sentant l'excitation les submerger tous les deux et voyant qu'ils bandaient , il prit un doigt qu'il avait et l'introduis dans l'intimité de son amant qui grimaçait suite à ce contact puis quand il commençais à s'y habituer ,il ajouta un second puis les retira et y introduit sa verge , il attendit qu'il l'accepte à son tour puis commença de doux vas et viens que le vert appréciât et le démontrait en bougeant son bassin tout en s'agrippant aux draps , voyant cela le mage de possession accéléra le rythme puis tira le vert , le collant ainsi à lui augmentant la vitesse et l a force du mouvements , les deux mages avaient les corps à l'unisson qui brillaient de sueur, Leur souffle se mélangeait, les gémissements faisaient écho, les joues en feu , ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux , allons à un rythme endiablée jusqu'a atteindre la délivrance en criant et se cambrant en basculant leur tête en arrière , avant de s'effondrer sur le lit essoufflés. Le brun s'approcha de son amant lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres puis s'étala à ses côtés , ses mains sur son torse essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Bixlow : Fried je t'aime...  
Fried : ...  
Bixlow: Fried ça va?  
Fried : euh ...  
Bixlow: Il se passé quoi au juste ?  
Fried : *se relève* Désolé mon ami mais j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées *commence à se rhabiller*  
Bixlow : mais attends ne pars pas maintenant  
Fried : Non, il le faut pour ne pas te blesser * prit ses affaires, laissant un homme aux bords des larmes *

Bixlow qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du vert, senti une douleur atroce qui lui déchirait sa poitrine, ne sachant ce qui lui ai arrivé, il se décida de l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur cette nuit là...

( Suite chapitre 4)


End file.
